Weasley Family
History Members *Septimus Weasley: Father of Arthur and his two brothers *Cedrella Weasley (née Black): Mother of Arthur and his two brothers *Arthur Weasley: Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office from 1970 to 1996, head of the Office for the Detection and Confiscation of Counterfeit Defensive Spells and Protective Objects as of 1996, and member of the Order of the Phoenix during the Second Wizarding War; youngest son of Septimus and Cedrella Weasley and father of William, Charles, Percy, Fred, George, Ronald and Ginevra Weasley. *Molly Weasley (née Prewett): Housewife/homemaker; wife of Arthur Weasley and mother of William, Charles, Percy, Fred, George, Ronald and Ginevra Weasley. *Arthur Weasley's two brothers: Oldest sons of Septimus and Cedrella Weasley. *William Arthur Weasley: Curse Breaker for Gringotts Bank as of 1989; oldest child and son of Arthur and Molly Weasley, brother of of Charles, Percy, Fred, George, Ronald and Ginevra Weasley, and father of Victoire, Dominique and Louis Weasley. *Fleur Isabelle Weasley (née Delacour): Wife of William Weasley, and mother of Victoire, Dominique and Louis Weasley. *Charles Weasley: Dragonologist at a dragon sanctuary in Romania; second oldest child and son of Arthur and Molly Weasley, and brother of William, Percy, Fred, George, Ronald and Ginevra Weasley. *Percy Ignatius Weasley: Personal Assistant to the Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation from 1994 to 1995, Junior Assistant to the Minister for Magic during the Second Wizarding War (until resigning to join the Order of the Phoenix in the Battle of Hogwarts), and Head of the Department of Magical Transportation as of 2014; third oldest child and son of Arthur and Molly Weasley, brother of William, Charles, Fred, George, Ronald and Ginevra Weasley, and father of Molly II and Lucy Weasley. *Audrey Weasley: Wife of Percy Weasley, and mother of Molly II and Lucy Weasley. *Fred Weasley: Co-founder of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes; fourth oldest child and son of Arthur and Molly Weasley, twin of George Weasley, and brother of William, Charles, Percy, Ronald and Ginevra Weasley. Died in an explosion during the Battle of Hogwarts. *George Weasley: Co-founder of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes; fifth oldest child and son of Arthur and Molly Weasley, twin of the late Fred Weasley, brother of William, Charles, Percy, Ronald and Ginevra Weasley, and father of Fred II and Roxanne Weasley. *Angelina Weasley (née Johnson): Wife of George Weasley, and mother of Fred II and Roxanne Weasley. *Ronald Billius Weasley: Professional Auror since the aftermath of the Second Wizarding War, and Assistant Manager of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes as of 2000; sixth oldest child and youngest son of Arthur and Molly Weasley, brother of William, Charles, Percy, Fred, George and Ginevra Weasley, and father of Rose and Hugo Granger-Weasley. *Hermione Jean Granger: Wife of Ron Weasley; kept her maiden name. *Ginevra Molly Weasley: Chaser for the Holyhead Harpies from 1999 to 2002, Senior Quidditch Correspondent for the Daily Prophet from 2010 to 2018, and Sports Editor for the Prophet as of 2018; youngest child and sole daughter of Arthur and Molly Weasley, sister of William, Charles, Percy, Fred, George and Ronald Weasley, and wife of the famous Harry Potter. *Weasley children's cousin: Son of one of Arthur Weasley's brothers *Harry James Potter: Husband of Ginevra Weasley *Victoire Weasley: Oldest daughter of William Weasley and Fleur Weasley, and sister of Dominique and Louis Weasley. *Dominique Weasley: Youngest daughter of William and Fleur Weasley, and sister of Victoire and Louis Weasley. *Louis Weasley: Sole son of William and Fleur Weasley, and brother Victoire and Dominique Weasley. *Molly Weasley II: Oldest daughter of Percy and Audrey Weasley, and sister of Lucy Weasley. *Lucy Weasley: Youngest daughter of Percy and Audrey Weasley, and sister of Molly Weasley II. *Fred Weasley II: Son of George and Angelina Weasley, and brother of Roxanne Weasley. *Roxanne Weasley: Daughter of George Weasley and Angelina Johnson, and sister of Fred Weasley II. *Rose Granger-Weasley: Daughter and elder child of Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger *Hugo Granger-Weasley: Son and younger child of Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger *James Sirius Potter: Eldest child of Harry Potter and Ginny Potter *Albus Severus Potter: Middle child of Harry Potter and Ginny Potter *Lily Luna Potter: Youngest child of Harry Potter and Ginny Potter images Cedrella Black.png|Cedrella Weasley (nee Black) SeptimusWeasley.png|Septimus Weasley|link=Septimus Weasley Arthur-weasley.jpg|Arthur Weasley|link=Arthur Weasley Molly - Fleur and Bill's wedding.jpg|Molly Weasley, nee Prewett BillWeasleyDH2.png|Bill Weasley|link=Bill Weasley Fleur Dealcour.png|Fleur Weasley, nee Delacour, Bill's wife|link=Fleur Delacour VictoireWeasley.png DominiqueWeasley.png|Dominique Weasley LouisWeasley.png|Louis Weasley Charlie1.jpg|Charles "Charlie" Weasley|link=Charlie Weasley Percy WeasleyDH.jpg|Percy Weasley|link=Arthur Weasley AudreyWeasley.png|Audrey Weasley, Percy's wife|link=Audrey Weasley MollyWeasleyII.png|Molly Weasley II, Percy's daughter LucyWeasley.png|Lucy Weasley, Percy's daughter fred textless poster.png|Fred Weasley|link=Fred Weasley George Textless poster.png|George Weasley Angeina_john.jpg|Angelina Weasley, nee Johnson RoxanneWeasley.png|Roxanne Weasley|link=Roxanne Weasley FredWeasleyII.png|Fred Weasley Ron Weasley (Scopatore).jpg|Ron Weasley|link=Ron Weasley Hermione3rdYear.png|Hermione Granger RoseWeasleyGranger.png|Rose Granger-Weasley Harry-potter-hugo.jpg|Hugo Granger-Weasley GinnyQuidditch.jpg|Ginny Weasley|link=Ginny Weasley HarryPortal.png|Harry Potter James Potter.jpg|James S. Potter AlbusPotterHPCC.png|Albus Potter LilyLunaPotter.jpg|Lily Luna Potter Weasley Relatives *Mr and Mrs Prewett: Parents of Molly Weasley *Gideon and Fabian Prewett: Molly's older brothers *Ignatius Prewett-Molly's uncle *Lucretia Prewett-Molly's aunt by marriage and a second cousin of Arthur Weasley *Callidora Longbottom-Arthur's maternal aunt *Charis Crouch *Bilius-A brother or brother-in-law of Arthur or Molly, by whom Ron was believed to have gotten his middle name *Muriel-Molly's great-aunt *Monsieur Delacour-Father of Fleur Weasley *Apolline Delacour-Mother of Fleur Weasley *Gabrielle Delacour-Sister of Fleur Weasley *Mr and Mrs Granger: Parents of Hermione Granger *James Potter I-Harry Potter's father *Lily J. Potter-Harry Potter's mother *Tessie - Great Aunt of Arthur and Molly's children but it is uncertain through which of two she is related (whether Weasley or Prewett) Family Tree Category:Potter Relatives Category:Weasley family